<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imsonia by JadeReyLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618785">Imsonia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeReyLove/pseuds/JadeReyLove'>JadeReyLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Falling In Love, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Idiots in Love, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Prophetic Visions, The Force, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Visions, Visions in dreams, Work In Progress, they just don't know it yet, they're in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeReyLove/pseuds/JadeReyLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren and Rey find it difficult to fall asleep at night. Rey was in his dream, and Kylo was in hers. Even long before they met. And when they will meet on Takodana, everything will be turned upside down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kylo Ren - Before the event of TFA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Insomnia came easily for Kylo Ren.</p><p>His mind registered voices on the hallway behind his quarter’s door. Multiples stormstroopers were having a discussion and by the sounds of it, they didn’t seem to be in any hurry to get anywhere else.</p><p>Everything was calm on Starkiller Base tonight. Everything was calm, even the war. There had been no attacks from the Resistance for months. It is as if they had disappeared.</p><p>Kylo was in his bed, his eyes were glued to the ceiling. Kylo couldn't sleep anymore. He couldn't stop dreaming about a young woman he didn't even know. In his dream, he could see her shadow. In his dream, he could see her shadow. A very particular accent. It was the accent of the educated and the upper class in the Empire. An accent from a family of power, or at least the daughter of someone who grew up using the Coruscant accent.</p><p>She was the same woman from his visions.</p><p>Who was she? Someone from the past? Someone close to Darth Vader? Someone close to the Emperor? Maybe it was a message from his grandfather? But what was the meaning of these vision, these dream, this woman?</p><p>It wasn't the first time he had dreamt about this young woman. It all started when he was 10 years old. He felt a change in the Force at that time. He was dreaming about a new born. At the time, he thought he had dreamed of a potential little brother or sister. But as time went by, his parents didn't announce any such news. As he grew older, so did the baby. He understood much later that he was dreaming of a person, very real, but who was very far from him.</p><p>In his dreams or visions, he never saw her face. Not once. And yet, he wanted to see it so badly.</p><p>"Who are you?" he whispered.</p><p>He closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would come. Hoping to dream about this woman, and to finally see her face. She was the greatest mystery of his life. A mystery he hoped to solve one day. Learning her face, her name, and answering the question of why she haunted his dreams and visions since childhood.</p><p>One day he will understand. One day, he will see it. And when that day comes, he will do everything he can to find her in this universe and keep her by his side.</p><p>There was a reason for all this. The Force had its reasons.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rey - Before the event of TFA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Insomnia came easily these days, or nights, as it were.</p>
<p>Rey was lying in her small hammock, which was near the front door.</p>
<p>The night was cool, a normality for a desert planet. During the day, the temperature was unbearable. But at night, the softness of the cool night was very welcome. The door was closed, of course. She would have preferred to sleep with the door open to let the coolness of the night in. But she didn't want to risk being attacked while she was sleeping. It was too risky. This planet was dangerous, even more at night.</p>
<p>Some scavengers were dangerous specimens. She has already been attacked by these men, but fortunately, she has always been able to defend herself. They had tried to steal her day's finds, they had tried to kill her or worse, rape her. They were really the scum of this planet.</p>
<p>Some of the scavengers that Rey worked for were kind to her, such as Ivano Troade and Mashra for example. Others, whose names she refused to speak, were horrible.</p>
<p>In order to survive on Jakku, Rey became a scavenger in the employ of Unkar Plutt at the age of 5. Rey learned to survive on her own by scavenging through the wreckage of a long-ago battle on Jakku. Of course, it was not the career she wanted. As if you can have a career by scavenging.</p>
<p>Sometimes, while trying to sleep, she would dream of a new life. Far away from this planet. A real career with a job that everyone envied. A woman respected by everyone.</p>
<p>The key word was ‘dream’.</p>
<p>It was just a ‘dream’.</p>
<p>She had to stay on this planet at all costs. She wanted to see her parents one day. And for that, she had to stay.</p>
<p>Her family left her on Jakku, in the Western Reaches, at the age of 5. Why is that? She had no memory of it. Sometimes she would make an effort to try to remember the day she had last seen her parents.</p>
<p>It was in vain.</p>
<p>All she could remember was a ship, flying off into space and Unkar Plutt holding her by the arm.</p>
<p>She believed it was a mistake, a horrible mistake. And that they would one day return to bring her home. She didn’t even know what planet she was from. Sometimes she dreams of a voice calling her calling her ‘sweetheart’ and promising to return for her. Rey believed that the voice belonged to her father, because it was a male voice. </p>
<p>Rey was still in her hammock, staring at the ceiling.</p>
<p>She sighed and then turned around gently in her hammock, and began to stare at the little flower on a small table at the back of the room.</p>
<p>Rey was very fond of flowers. She had gotten into the habit of collecting the flowers she found while she was working. Rey was collecting nightblossoms and other flowers to display in her home in order to remind herself that there was beauty even on Jakku as long as you looked hard enough. Her favourite flower was the nightbloomers, which could occasionally be found in the Goazon Badlands region of the desert planet Jakku.</p>
<p>Sometimes, when she was able to finally fall asleep. She would dream about running through fields of nightbloomers. It was one of the only dreams that made her happy when she woke up.</p>
<p>On the other hand, she did not want to remember the other dreams. It was more like nightmares.</p>
<p>She dreamed of her parents, of her being abandoned.</p>
<p>But sometimes she was dreaming of a boy.</p>
<p>This was very strange because she had never been in love with a boy. And yet she felt some kind of connection with this boy. Is he real or just her imagination. Was she that lonely to dream of a connection with a boy who didn't exist?</p>
<p>She remembered at 13 years old, Plutt and her were travelling across the dunes of Jakku when Rey felt a cold sensation come over her body, asking Plutt if he felt it too. For some reasons, she knew it was related to this boy, and it was at that moment that she realized that this boy was real.<br/>She was dreaming about his eyes. A lot.</p>
<p>She rarely saw the rest of his face. Almost never actually</p>
<p>She was dreaming about his voice…</p>
<p>A male voice … Which sounded like her father's voice.</p>
<p>Which sounded like her father's voice.</p>
<p>Was it her father?</p>
<p>Was she dreaming about her father?</p>
<p>Or had she confused the boy's voice with her father's voice?</p>
<p>Everything was confused in her head.</p>
<p>No wonder she couldn't fall asleep at night.</p>
<p>Too many questions. Too much uncertainty. And too many nightmares.</p>
<p>She wanted to find the answers to her questions. She hoped that one day she would find someone who could help her see clearly and untie that mysterious knot that was her life. </p>
<p>She was aware that this way of living was not the best, but she had to continue. That was all she could do until her parents came back.</p>
<p>Wait. Survive and wait.</p>
<p>She couldn’t wait to leave this planet. At the end of the day, while she was eating her meal (when she was lucky to have a portion to eat at the end of the day).  Rey would dream of a better life offworld, but lived in fear of living out this planet and not be able to find her parents again.</p>
<p>She couldn’t wait to leave this planet and to meet this boy, who had always haunted her dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this first chapter. It's not much, but I'm starting slowly. Tasting the water.<br/>See you for the chapter 2.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>